beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Πι (Pi)
https://el.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CE%A0%CE%B9 "Το γράμμα πι (κεφαλαίο Π, πεζό π ή ϖ) είναι το δέκατο έκτο γράμμα του ελληνικού αλφαβήτου. Τόσο στα νέα όσο και στα αρχαία ελληνικά συμβολίζει το άηχο διχειλικό κλειστό φώνημα /p/ που πραγματώνεται είτε με τον αντίστοιχο φθόγγο. Συμμετέχει επίσης στο δίγραφο <μπ> που συμβολίζει το ηχηρό διχειλικό κλειστό φώνημα /b/ και φθόγγο.1 To πι αντιστοιχεί στο γράμμα P, p του λατινικού αλφαβήτου που προέρχεται από το αλλόγραφο του πι στο δυτικό ελληνικό αλφάβητο που χαρακτηριζόταν από μια μικρότερη δεξιά κεραία που σταδιακά έκλεισε προς την αριστερή κάθετο.2 Την επόμενη αξία την έχει το Κόππα Ϟ´=90 (ϟ´=90). Προήλθε από το φοινικικό γράμμα pe, που στα φοινικικά σήμαινε στόμα.2 Στο ελληνικό σύστημα αρίθμησης έχει αριθμητική αξία π´=80." "The letter 'pi' (Chapter II , pedestrian p or n ) is the sixteenth letter of the Greek alphabet . In both the new and the ancient Greek it is symbolized by the invisible bireal closed phonem (π) realized either by the corresponding sound. It also participates in the biphasic symbol representing the bilingual bilingual closed bell / b / and voice. 1 To π corresponds to the letter P , p Latin alphabet derived from allograft of π in the western Greek alphabet characterized by a smaller right antenna gradually closed toward the left vertical.2 The next value is Coppa Ϟ'= 90 (ϟ'= 90). It came from the Phoenician letter pe , which in the Phoenicians meant mouth . 2 In the Greek numbering system it has a numerical value π'= 80." Number http://turner.faculty.swau.edu/mathematics/materialslibrary/pi/pibases.html Pi in base 10 (decimal) 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679 ... Pi in base 2 (binary) 11.0010010000111... Pi in base 12 (duodecimal) 3.18480 9493B 91866 4573A 6211B B1515 51A05 72929 https://oeis.org/A050948 Pi in base e (expodecimal) 1*e^1 + 0*e^0 + 1*1/e + 0*1/e^2 + 1*e^-3 + 2*e^-6 + ... 10.10100202000211112... https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leap_second "About 140 AD, Ptolemy, the Alexandrian astronomer, sexagesimally subdivided both the mean solar day and the true solar day to at least six places after the sexagesimal point, and he used simple fractions of both the equinoctial hour and the seasonal hour, none of which resemble the modern second.6 Muslim scholars, including al-Biruni in 1000, subdivided the mean solar day into 24 equinoctial hours, each of which was subdivided sexagesimally, that is into the units of minute, second, third, fourth and fifth, creating the modern second as 1⁄60 of 1⁄60 of 1⁄24 = 1⁄86,400 of the mean solar day in the process.7 With this definition, the second was proposed in 1874 as the base unit of time in the CGS system of units.8 Soon afterwards Simon Newcomb and others discovered that Earth's rotation period varied irregularly,9 so in 1952, the International Astronomical Union (IAU) defined the second as a fraction of the sidereal year. Because the tropical year was considered more fundamental than the sidereal year, in 1955, the IAU redefined the second as the fraction 1⁄31,556,925.975 of the 1900.0 mean tropical year." ---- np=2124=9 (last 8 was Accessibility) Category:Ελληνικά (Greek) Category:Linguistics Category:Coding Languages Category:Glyphs